jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Kujo
|japname = 空条ホリィ (alt. 空条聖子) |romname = Kūjō Horī |engname = Holly (Viz Media) |birthname = Holy Joestar |namesake = |stand = Holly's Stand |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 45 (part 3) |birthday = 1942 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |nation = North American |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Brown |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Jonathan Joestar (Great-grandfather) George Joestar II (grandfather) Lisa Lisa (grandmother) Joseph Joestar (father) Suzie Q Joestar (mother) Sadao Kujo (husband) Jotaro Kujo (son) Jolyne Cujoh (Granddaughter) Josuke Higashikata (Half-brother) ---- See: Joestar Family Tree |mangadebut = Vol. 13 Ch. 114 A Man Possessed |mangafinal = Vol. 28 Ch. 265 The Long Journey Ends, Goodbye My Friends |animedebut = Episode 26 The Man Who Became a God (Child) Episode 27 A Man Possessed (Adult) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) |seiyuu = Rika Fukami (drama CD) Rei Sakuma (OVA 1) Arisa Andou (OVA 2) Reiko Takagi (TV Anime) |voiceactor = Carrie Francis }} , is a minor character appearing in ''Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Personality Holy's sweet charm is known by all. She believes in her son deeply, proud of the compassion that he has despite his hard shell. As a woman who loves her family, she will deliberately lie about her illness so as to lessen their worry. She also loves the cock. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Holly is introduced as the loving mother of Jotaro Kujo. When he locks himself in jail, claiming to be possessed by an evil spirit, Holly calls her father, Joseph Joestar, to see him. Joseph tells Jotaro and Holly that Dio had acquired the body of Jonathan Joestar, and with it had somehow developed a Stand ability. Because of this, all of Jonathan's descendants had also developed a Stand, the "evil spirit" Jotaro mentioned. Holly eventually develops one too, but doesn't have the strength to support it and falls ill. Holly's ailing condition becomes the catalyst for Jotaro and company's quest to Egypt, as the defeat of Dio would stop Holly's stand of showing itself. At the end of the adventure she is back on her feet and once more the loving person she was. JoJoLion Holy is the mother of Yoshikage Kira in the alternate universe, making Kira of the alternate universe a direct descendent of Johnny Joestar. Holly Joestar Kira is revealed to have been an ophthalmologist who worked at the T.H. Medical University Hospital from 1998-2008 and is currently a guest professor at T.G. University.''JoJoLion Chapter 11: p.30''As of 2011 in the alternate universe, she is shown to be a patient at a hospital. Stand While Dio was alive, she developed a Stand, but was incapable of using it both due to her gentle nature and not having the need to battle or fight. Her Stand gave her high-fever like symptoms while deteriorating her health. Her "ability" was the reason why her father Joseph and her son Jotaro went to kill Dio and cause the events of Stardust Crusaders to unfold. Of note is that Holy was capable of perceiving Jotaro's stand, as she was able to see Star Platinum's arm take the policeman's gun and subsequently stop the bullet directed at Jotaro. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES Game) Holly appears as a character the player can talk with during the first scenario, at Jotaro's house. Besides that she appears only in cutscenes. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade Game) During the game, Holly appears only in cutscenes, similar to the manga, when she gets sick and at the end of the game. Gallery Anime= HollyChild.png|Holy appears at the end of Part II as a child Hollystar.png|Her Joestar Birthmark Holy grayP 1.png|Holy afraid 1 Holy horried Avdol.png|Holy afraid 2 Holyfleshhand.png|Telling Joseph he should call her Seiko Avdol with Holyblack1.png|Lying on the ground Avdol with Holy.png|Avdol saved Holy Jotaro and Holy Kujo portrait Anime.png|Holy & Jotaro portrait HolyKujoAnime.png|Holy putting on a coat |-| Manga & Other= Holystandnotharm.png|Holy's stand can't harm others aside of herself Holly full stand.png|The state of Holy during the later events of Stardust Crusaders Hollyjotaro.jpg|Holy's "loving" relationship with her son HolyOVAconcept.png|Holy as she appears in the 2000 OVA. Spriteholy.PNG|Holy in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Trivia * Her Japanese name is "Seiko" (聖子), meaning "holy girl". This is derived from her english name "Holy". * Holy's Stand is one of two in the series to inadvertently cause harm to its user, the other being Ticket to Ride. It is the first unnamed Stand to make an appearance, and has no obvious abilities besides causing harm to its user. * At the beginning of chapter 120, Holy is seen singing to herself: "Come on, Baby, do the locomotion", likely from Gerry Goffin and Carole King's song "The Loco-Motion", made famous in the 1980s when it was covered by Kylie Minogue. *In the Anime, Holy always wears Pantyhose. References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Kujo Family Category:Part III Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Female Characters